X-ray imaging systems, especially x-ray imaging systems for use in industrial or scientific applications, typically use an enclosed configuration, in which the x-ray source and the x-ray detector are arranged in an x-ray shielded enclosure having appropriate apertures, usually termed windows, for introducing and removing the sample under investigation. Such a configuration allows the operator to conveniently operate the machine and to make necessary adjustments to the imaging systems and the sample position in relative safety.
Recently, higher-power x-ray systems have enabled the imaging of increasingly heavy and bulky samples. In particular, CT imaging, which can reconstruct a volumetric density map of an object from a series of x-ray projections taken at various angles about an axis defined by the sample under investigation have been proposed for imaging structures as large as engine blocks, for example to determine and analyse the presence of defects.
However, for such applications, the increase in the size of and the weight of the sample under investigation requires the enclosure to be substantially enlarged, not only to accommodate the larger sample but also to allow for increased dimensions of the various components which bear the weight of the sample, to avoid undesirable distortion or breakage.
Scaling up the apparatus to cope with such heavy or bulky loads causes an increase in the footprint of such apparatus and also adds to the cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for an x-ray apparatus which is able to accommodate relatively large samples in a compact form factor.